pumpminefandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of Events
= Main timeline: = 0: The beginning. Humans and villagers are not yet civilized. Herobrine is cast down into the Nether. The Killer Pumpkin is not yet discovered by humans and villagers 504: The 1st Kingdom of Pumpmine forms 700: King Peter McPumpkin I starts reign 704: Conspirators depose and attempt assassination of King McPumpkin 704: Peter discovers his powers as the Killer Pumpkin 705: The Killer Pumpkin kills the conspirators, and Peter regains his status as King 796: King McPumpkin dies 1,204: The 1st Kingdom of Pumpmine falls 1,308: The 2nd Kingdom of Pumpmine forms 1,420: King Matthew McPumpkin 1565: The 2nd Kingdom of Pumpmine dissolves 1571 1607 1787: 1938: Pumpberian Nuclear disaster 1966: Ethan McPumpkin is born 1971: Peter McPumpkin and Jack O'Lantern are born 1986: Peter discovers powers as Killer Pumpkin 1990: Peter joins the Navy 1994: Conflict rises between Pumpmine and Pumpberia 2000: Herobrine attacks Pumpberia; Pumpberian people flee to Pumpmine 2409: Desert Savage Crusades begin 2519: Desert Savage Crusades end 2721: The Grand War ends 2821: Modern Day: �New Pumpmine = New Pumpmine history: = 2000: Robrine attacks Pumpberia; Pumpberian people flee to Pumpmine 2001: Survivors scavenged wreckage 2003: Peter sets apart a land to the east as Renacita. 2014: Pumpberians move to the west 2016: Some Pumpminean and Pumprussian survivors found Ender Island (now Artis) 2025: small wooden bridge to Rinascita is built 2045: Rinascita forms in its early self 2051: Construction on the first New Pumpminean castle begins 2055: First man climbs Cucurbita Mountain 2060: Pumpminean Castle is completed 2067: Peter McPumpkin dies 2105: New Pumpmine discovers Pineta and its people, begin trading 2111: Pineta signs treaty agreeing to join New Pumpmine Civil War Ender-Pupmine war 2409: Desert Savage Crusades begin 2489: Julius McPumpkin is born 2499: KIng Augustus McPumpkin calls for a temple to the Killer Pumpkin, construction begins 2504: King Augustus McPumpkin is killed in battle by Desert Savages, Julius claims the throne. 2505: Julius begins militarization of New Pumpmine for a large scale invasion of Sabaku. 2508: the Bantheon is completed 2519: Desert Savage Crusades end. Pumpmine begins an occupation of Sabaku 2716: Pumpmine-Pumprussian War begins 2721: Pumpmine-Pumprussian War ends 2821: Modern Day = Pumprussian history: = 2000: Herobrine attacks Pumpberia; Pumpberian people flee to Pumpmine 2001: Survivors scavenged wreckage 2003: Peter sets apart a land to the east as Renacita. 2014: Pumpberians move to the west 2016: Some Pumpminean and Pumprussian survivors found Ender Island (now Artis) 2050: first union of Pumpberian tribes 2120: 2 big Pumpberian tribes unite, stagnation 2170: Secret Council establishes the cult of Dabism 2180: Dimatraya the Magnificent becomes leader of the 2 tribes, conquers other tribes. Coins term Pumprussian 2230: The Great Migration of the Pumprussian people to the Palace area, build a village 2290: Fire burns down Pumprussian Village, survivors move to Marovich. Marovich gets B I G 2340: Architect named Alexander makes plans for sun palace, King Nikolar the Mad approves the design, builds palace in a month. King gets killed because Palace sucks. Town rejoices. No heirs. 2341: Power Vacuum, civil war starts 2343: Alexander the Just takes power with help of secret council 2373: Alexander dies. Son Nirov the Conqueror expands and conquers entire Pumprussian gulf (Marovich is named after this bibba) 2385: Boris Heresy: Boris Demator leads a rebellion directed against the secret council. Wins support of the people, until denounces Dabism as a false religion. Killed by his own supporters. 2409: Desert Savage Crusades begin 2413: Warnov the Navigator sets up port in Marovich, sends expedition crew around the world. Discovered UN Island Dies by Desert Savages 2428: Nirov II conquers land around palace, peninsula, and mountain tribes 2488: Ivan the Explorer: got group, traveled through mountains and traded to tribes, makes contact with Pumpmine. 2518: Nirov the Fool: Tried to expand to Clout, overstretched, died on campaign 2519: 2563: Pumprussia begins religious referendum (The Great Pumprussian referendum) 2650: We roast and imperialize forest bibbas 2716: Pumpmine-Pumprussian War begins 2721: Pumpmine-Pumprussian War ends Pumprussian revolutions: 1 Puppet bibba 2 Dictatorship 3 other bibba, dictator^2 5 Royal family 6 president, Vice President (overthrown, military coup) 7 military bibba 8 secret council 9 final form